


Ужас на крыльях ночи

by CatiZza



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Pre-Heresy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая встреча Конрада Керза и Фулгрима, попытка придать брату человеческий вид.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ужас на крыльях ночи

Пузыри пены, покачивающейся на поверхности воды, лопались с тихим плеском, и бесконечное шевеление и переливы делали беловатую массу похожей на что-то живое. Воздух, насыщенный запахами цветов, был теплым и влажным.  
Фулгрим вытащил с полки следующий пузырек, и, прикрыв глаза, принюхался, пытаясь понять, будет ли сочетаться сандал с остальными запахами. Терпкий запах сандала начнет перетягивать одеяло на себя, и придется перестраивать всю композицию.  
Приходилось следить, чтобы не было слишком ярко, слишком резко, слишком… слишком. У обычного человека от обилия испробованных запахов уже давно бы разболелась голова, Фулгриму же было проще, хотя головная боль его все равно не миновала.  
Ее непосредственный источник, сидящий в широкой круглой купальне, сжался в комок и недобро зыркал из-под мокрых волос. Фулгрим обернулся, машинально поправляя лежащую на плече белую косу, отяжелевшую от влажности, и вернулся к своему занятию. Возможно, стоит добавить вон ту соль… 

Конрад чувствовал себя неуютно. Привыкший к тому, что плечи все время укрывает капюшон из длинных спутанных волос, он ощущал себя практически голым, лишившись привычного убежища. Нет, сначала братец честно попытался это расчесать, извел два пузырька какого-то масла, похоронил в черном кубле два гребня, и, спасая от мучительной смерти третий, вздохнул и сообщил, что «это проще отрезать…»  
\- В конце концов, как гласит народная мудрость, волосы – не зубы, отрастут обратно! – утешающе улыбнулся Фулгрим и потянулся за ножницами.  
Голове сразу стало легко, и обрезанные по плечи волосы тут же начали щекотаться. Возможно, если бы пена в купальне не пахла так мерзко и сладко, Конрад закопался бы под нее, спасаясь от света и осточертевших запахов. Здесь, в теплой воде, облитый чем-то мерзким и мыльным, среди белых поверхностей, украшенных какими-то узорами, он чувствовал себя отвратительно.  
На Нострамо такие купальни могли себе позволить очень немногие.  
В основном те, кого он убивал.  
Осознавать же себя на их месте было настолько странно, что Конрад даже забыл разозлиться как следует. Поэтому угрюмо сидел в комах пены и наблюдал, как новообретенный братец возится со своими многочисленными пузырьками, словно ассасин, подбирающий подходящий яд. Однако настоящий ассасин никогда бы не повернулся к своей жертве спиной. И уж точно не встречались Конраду раньше глупцы, способные повернуться спиной к _нему_. Достаточно было одного движения, чтобы вцепиться в жертве в шею и легко ее свернуть. Тот факт, что добыча была способна оказать достойное сопротивление, только добавлял охотничьего азарта.  
Однако ее убийство вызвало бы недовольство Императора, а вызывать его раньше времени Конраду не хотелось. Он скрипнул зубами и продолжил неотрывно следить за движениями потенциальной добычи.  
Первый раз это изящное _нечто_ он увидел в главном зале – Отец провел его по дворцу, рассказывая о том, как тот был построен, и чем дольше Конрад смотрел по сторонам, изумленный величием и красотой, окружающей его, тем больше чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Ему, выросшему на помойках Нострамо, покрытого вечным мраком, не было здесь места, среди этой красоты. Кровь и смерть были его вотчиной.  
Отец словно услышал его мысли, и сказал, что среди братьев Конрада есть те, кто мог бы помочь ему привести себя в, как он это назвал, «соответствие с окружающей средой». Пока Конрад думал, что это могло означать, в зал вошло… вошел… да, пожалуй, все-таки «вошел», если Отец отрекомендовал _это_ как «это твой брат Фулгрим, кажется, вы еще не знакомы». Названный Фулгримом был невысок – куда ниже ростом, чем Конрад, - изящен, и выглядел так, как пристало бы выглядеть какому-нибудь художнику или артисту, а не воину. Или, на худой конец, любимой игрушке какого-нибудь правителя – Конрад видел таких на Нострамо, продающих свою красоту за деньги и власть. Двигался брат легко и красиво, словно танцор, и первой мыслью Ночного Призрака было желание проверить, как долго такая добыча смогла бы удирать.  
Фулгрим то ли не заметил Конрада, то ли не счел нужным заострять на нем внимание, и это слегка сбило с толку. Дождавшись, пока Фулгрим подойдет ближе и, почтительно поклонившись Отцу, поднимет вопросительный взгляд, ожидая его распоряжений, Император коротко кивнул в ответ и проговорил:  
\- Фулгрим, дитя мое, это твой брат Конрад Керз. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты помог ему адаптироваться здесь.  
Беловолосый красавец медленно обернулся, и Призрак сполна насладился выражением неприкрытого ужаса, плещущегося в темно-фиолетовых глазах и граничащего с паникой. Именно так на Конрада смотрели там, на Нострамо, и именно так _должны были_ смотреть на него. Фулгрим шевельнул губами, что-то едва разборчиво прошептав, и Конрад усмехнулся, прочитав по губам брата произнесенные слова. Крепкое выражение забавно контрастировало с изящной внешностью.  
\- Э… - выдавил Фулгрим, словно поперхнувшись собственным языком. - Будем знакомы, Конрад.  
\- Мое имя – Ночной Призрак, - зловеще поправил тот. - На Нострамо, впрочем, у меня было множество имен, и все их боялись произнести вслух. Такие, как ты, знали меня как Ужас.  
\- Да уж, - с чувством выдохнул Фулгрим, - ужас... Я бы даже сказал – кошмар…  
В душу Конрада закрались подозрения, что ужас брата был вызван вовсе не тем, о чем он сначала подумал. Фулгрим между тем протянул было руку, словно собираясь взять его за локоть, но, помедлив, ухватил двумя пальцами за одно из торчащих из плаща перьев.  
\- Идем, брат, - протянул Фулгрим без всякого энтузиазма, - будем тебя… адаптировать. 

Покои, в которые Фулгрим привел Конрада, из всех сил стараясь не задевать по дороге пернатый плащ, пестрели всевозможными узорами, цветами и переливами света. Прищурив мигом заслезившиеся глаза, Конрад зашипел, не привыкший к такому буйству красок. Стоило ему оглядеться, как со всех сторон обнаруживалась то картина, то скульптура, то еще какая-нибудь бесполезная дрянь.  
Фулгрим отступил на шаг от замершего посреди покоев брата, и, скрестив руки на груди, смерил долгим, выразительным взглядом снизу вверх.  
\- Раздевайся, - велел он.  
\- Что? – округлил глаза Призрак.  
\- Раздевайся, говорю, - в голосе изящного братца обозначился неожиданно колкий лед. - Нечего мне тут блох на ковры трясти.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Отец велел привести тебя в порядок.  
\- Со мной все в порядке, - глухо ответил Конрад. - Все мое оружие при мне.  
\- Ну, смотря что считать оружием, конечно, - ко льду в голосе Фулгрима присоединилась желчь. - Как по мне – так тут одного запаха достаточно. Это поправимо, конечно…  
Конрад поднял руки, принюхиваясь к рукаву.  
\- Что не так с моим запахом?  
\- Что может быть не так с запахом помойки, на которой что-то сдохло месяц назад?! – возмутился Фулгрим. - Когда ты мылся последний раз?  
\- Когда убил ту банду на Нострамо, перед тем, как прибыл Отец, - Конрад улыбнулся, демонстрируя зубы.  
\- И все?  
\- Настоящий воин омывает свое лицо только кровью врагов.  
Фулгрим кашлянул, и его лицо приобрело странный оттенок – на бледной коже щек обозначилось нечто, отдаленно напоминающее прозелень.  
\- Брат, - осторожно проговорил он, - ты не подумай ничего плохого, конечно… Но я вообще-то недавно пообедал. Нет, - решительно поднял он руки, - так это оставлять нельзя. Раздевайся и марш в ванную.  
\- Я не буду этого делать, - покачал головой Конрад, пряча лицо за волосами.  
\- Будешь.  
\- Я. Не буду. Этого. Делать.  
\- Будешь, - с нажимом повторил Фулгрим, и вызвал в покои прислугу.  
Пока двое слуг подготавливали купальню, остальные тщетно пытались стащить с Конрада пернатый плащ. Призрак шипел, больше злясь оттого, что убивать на Терре было запрещено, и отмахивался длинными когтями.  
\- Оооой… - вырвался долгий и протяжный вздох у Фулгрима, оценившего длину и состояние когтей, и примарх страдальчески поднял глаза к потолку. - Трон Терры, Отец, за что мне это?  
Один из слуг, неосторожно оказавшийся ближе всех, был схвачен за шкирку и отброшен к стене. Медленно сползя по ней куда-то за статуи, он, наконец, шумно свалился на пол и поверх него рухнул подбитый мольберт. Фулгрим проводил его взглядом и покачал головой. Шагнув вперед, он оттеснил локтями остальных, и, поморщившись, ухватил плащ за край.  
\- Отдай! – рявкнул Конрад, поворачиваясь и вцепляясь в плащ мертвой хваткой. Некоторое время они яростно перетягивали плащ, и Конрад с удивлением обнаружил, что силы в изящных руках брата предостаточно.  
\- Дай сюда эту дрянь! – возмущался Фулгрим. Пальцы скользили, и удерживать перья было тяжело. - Она тебе что, дорога как память о нострамской помойке??  
\- Это мое, - рычал Конрад, - знаешь, из кого оно сделано?  
\- И знать не хочу! Достаточно того, что мне приходится трогать это руками!  
\- Так и не трогай!  
Невозможность ударить в полную силу злила, сковывая движения – в другое время и в другом месте Конрад бы убил досадную помеху, не задумываясь, но здесь убивать было нельзя, и, замешкавшись, Призрак упустил момент, когда Фулгрим проскользнул под его рукой и сдернул-таки пострадавший плащ с плеч брата.  
\- Фу, - поморщившись, Фулгрим отбросил пернатую кучу куда-то в сторону, - уберите это отсюда. Туда, где ему будет самое место.  
\- Куда именно, лорд Фулгрим? – осторожно уточнил один из слуг, подбирая плащ.  
\- В реактор, - процедил примарх, и, обернувшись, нахмурился, глядя на брата. - Конрад, может быть, ты все-таки разденешься сам? Не вынуждай меня это трогать.  
Призрак бросил на него хмурый взгляд.  
\- Тебе так не терпится увидеть меня без одежды?  
\- Я бы предпочел обойтись без этого зрелища, - ответил тот. - Можно, конечно, было бы постирать тебя сразу вместе с одеждой, но я не уверен, что эти лохмотья стоит отстирывать.  
Конрад помедлил, соображая, что с ним будет, если он убьет брата прямо сейчас, и, засопев, принялся раздеваться. Отбросив одежду на пол, он вопросительно повернулся. Фулгрим молча ткнул пальцем в сторону дверей ванной и Призрак нехотя подчинился.

Вода пузырилась и пахла чем-то настолько цветочным, что Конрад не выдержал и чихнул. Его чувствительный нос, привыкший к совсем другим запахам, оказался не готов к тому, что обрушилось на него, стоило ему шагнуть в двери.  
\- Не вынуждай меня кидать тебя в воду с раскачкой, - буркнул Фулгрим, заходя следом. Конрад хмуро покосился на него и коснулся пальцами бурлящей в купальне пены. Та была приятно теплой и мягкой. Почти как кровь. Под выжидательным взглядом брата Призрак попробовал сунуть в купальню ногу, и, зашипев, отдернул ее.  
\- Горячо? – осведомился Фулгрим.  
\- Мокро.  
\- Это вода, - пожал плечами брат и ядовито добавил, - знакомься. Вы, наверное, никогда не виделись с ней.  
Превозмогая отвращение, Конрад забрался в купальню и закрыл глаза. Представить, что это кровь, мешал навязчивый цветочный запах.  
\- Полагаю, волосы ты тоже отмываешь исключительно кровью? – Фулгрим протянул руку и брезгливо коснулся пальцем спутанных лохм. - Риторический вопрос… Я попробую это расчесать, но ничего не обещаю.  
После ряда тщетных попыток привести черный войлок в порядок, Фулгрим пришел к выводу, что будет проще отрезать. Лишившись привычного убежища, Конрад съежился, словно пытаясь спрятаться за тем, что осталось.  
Оставив брата отмокать в пенящейся воде, Фулгрим отвернулся к одному из шкафов, вытащил оттуда короб и начал перебирать какие-то пузырьки. Иногда он открывал какие-то из них и принюхивался, переводил задумчивый взгляд на нахохлившегося Конрада, и после этого либо возвращал пузырек на место, либо отставлял в сторону.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – наконец, спросил Конрад, устав от молчания.  
\- Подбираю запах. Чтобы от тебя пахло чем-то более… аппетитным. Возможно, сандал подойдет, если вместе с хвоей…  
\- Я не знаю этих запахов.  
\- Извини, - фыркнул Фулгрим, - эссенций помойки и дохлых кошек у меня нет.  
\- Какая тебе разница, чем от меня пахнет?  
\- Если уж в ближайшее время мне предстоит общаться с тобой более тесно, то я бы хотел избавить себя от удовольствия наслаждаться ароматами нострамских свалок и прочих, не менее прелестных вещей.  
Конрад поморщился. Брат говорил странно, мягкий тембр его голоса был одновременно нежен и сочился ядом. Кажется, именно это и называется «ирония».  
\- Ты при этом не спросил, что бы предпочел я, - не отступил Конрад.  
\- Твои вкусовые пристрастия достаточно красноречиво свидетельствуют о бессмысленности этого вопроса. Поэтому, - Фулгрим обернулся, - запах я подберу сам. Ты так и будешь сидеть там, как филин на ветке?  
\- А что я должен делать?  
\- Полагаю, помыться. Это не сложно. Почти как в крови врагов.  
Конрад перевел взгляд на пузырящуюся воду, успевшую слегка остыть, и, аккуратно коснулся пальцами пахнущей цветами пены, неловко попытавшись размазать ее по собственной руке. Фулгрим со вздохом отставил пузырьки, и, подойдя ближе, взял приготовленную на бортике мочалку в руки. Окунув ее в воду, он принялся протирать плечи брата с уверенностью человека, явно привыкшего к подобной процедуре. Улучив момент, когда свесившаяся белая коса окажется в поле зрения, Конрад поймал ее и принялся обнюхивать.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – недоуменно поинтересовался Фулгрим.  
Ноздри Призрака красноречиво раздувались, казалось, что он того и гляди попробует косу на вкус. Фулгрим потянул ее, пытаясь освободить, и Конрад разжал пальцы.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы от меня пахло так же, - заявил он.  
\- Не волнуйся, - усмехнулся Фулгрим. - Тебе все равно не пойдет такой запах.  
Всучив брату мочалку, он ополоснул пальцы от пены и вернулся к бутылкам с эссенциями. Наконец, накапав из нескольких пузырьков на руку, он растер капли, перемешивая запахи, и, принюхавшись, счел результат удовлетворительным. Выудив из другого короба ножницы, он присел на бортик и попытался поймать Конрада за руку. Тот зашипел и отдернул пальцы.  
\- Мне тебя привязать? – ровно осведомился Фулгрим.  
\- Мои когти – мое оружие, - прошипел в ответ Призрак.  
\- Твои когти – это ужас. Остальное тоже ужас, но хотя бы поддается отмыванию.  
\- Я ими охочусь!  
\- Оно и видно.  
\- Ты собираешься кормить меня травой? Или что тут едят, на Терре?  
\- Мясо, - Фулгрим вздохнул и снова попытался поймать когтистую руку. - Брат, я понимаю, что у тебя сегодня день потрясений, но, думаю, еще одна новость ситуацию не испортит. На Терре уже очень давно изобрели нож и вилку…  
Конрад хотел было рявкнуть про уместность вилки и ножа на помойке, но вместо этого сам поймал пальцы Фулгрима и принялся рассматривать узоры на ногтях. На некоторых пальцах узор был нарушен пятнами краски, видимо, уже не отмывающейся.  
\- Так я и думал, - резюмировал Конрад.  
\- О чем? – Фулгрим, не встретив сопротивления, начал потихоньку отстригать когти.  
\- Ты художник.  
\- Не только, - Фулгрим позволил себе улыбнуться, - я вообще всесторонне развитая личность.  
Без когтей было еще хуже, чем без волос, Конрад чувствовал себя так, словно только что вылупился из капсулы, слабый и беспомощный. Конечно, силы его рук хватило бы, чтобы свернуть добыче шею, но осознание того, что разодрать ей грудную клетку уже не получится, злило вдвойне. Надо было бы цапнуть наглеца, оставив ему пару глубоких царапин на красивом лице, надо было бы сжать его горло, чтобы проучить за дерзость, но утонченный и улыбающийся брат смотрелся здесь куда более… уместно, чем тварь, выползающая из своей норы только по ночам. Может быть, он и прав. Отец наверняка думал о том же, когда отправлял Призрака на воспитание к… такому, как Фулгрим.  
Смирившись со своей участью, Конрад позволил себя отмыть, и даже намазать волосы какой-то пахучей дрянью, смывшей предыдущий запах и даже почти не пахнущей после ополаскивания. Фулгрим помог брату ополоснуться и выбраться из купальни, заматывая его в полотенца.  
\- Наверное, одежды тоже придется отстирывать? – осторожно уточнил Конрад, обнюхивая свои руки. - Будет неправильно, если они по-прежнему будут пахнуть кровью, когда от меня пахнет вот… так.  
\- Ты быстро учишься, братец, - удовлетворенно кивнул Фулгрим. - Я надеюсь, что твои одежды уже давно отправились в реактор. Вместе с твоим блохастым плащом.  
\- Ты… - мигом ощерился Конрад. - Ты все-таки сжег их?  
\- Не я, а слуги. Я надеюсь, что да, - невозмутимо ответил брат, рассматривая узоры на своих ногтях. - Не волнуйся, мы сошьем тебе новые.  
Убивать было нельзя, но Конрад был слишком зол, чтобы вспомнить об этом сразу. Он шагнул вперед и тут же рухнул назад, поскользнувшись на комке пены на полу, видимо, капнувшем во время борьбы за когти. Шлепнувшись обратно в купальню, залив пол водой и пеной, Конрад неловко забарахтался, пытаясь выпутаться из мигом намокших полотенец и ругаясь последними словами, даже на Нострамо знакомыми не каждому.  
Стащив с лица полотенце, закрывавшее глаза, Конрад брезгливо отбросил его, и обнаружил, что стоящий напротив него Фулгрим смеется. Брат смеялся легко, и в его смехе не было яда.  
Призрак собрался было привычно зашипеть в ответ на непозволительную дерзость, но представил себя со стороны – неловко раскинувшегося в купальне, покрытого мыльной пеной и запутанного в промокшие полотенца, - и неожиданно для себя самого хохотнул в ответ. Отсмеявшись, Фулгрим отбросил с лица свесившуюся белую челку и проговорил:  
\- Будем надеяться, твое падение назад будет первым шагом вперед, братец.  
Конрад хмыкнул и пожал плечами.


End file.
